


Sweets

by HeadFullOfCanons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, did I mention fluff already?, many sweets, tsukkiyama implied, you'll get diabetes from reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Sometimes the saltiest people have the biggest sweet tooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a headcanon about Tsukki and things just kinda escalated from there. Enjoy reading, I guess.  
> Also please make me aware of any mistakes, English is not my first language.

With his long slender fingers he broke another small chunk from the chocolate, bar that lay next to him on his matres and pushed it through the entrance his lips formed for it. In his mouth he moved it around between tongue and palate to make the chocolate melt slowly, allowing him to experience its sweet flavour to the fullest. This kind of eating chocolate had to advantages, first it made the chocolate last longer and second, as already mentioned, it gave a richer flavour.  
Melting chocolate in the mouth should be the only legal way for people to eat chocolate, people who chewed chocolate were a disgrace to him. Actually, a lot of people were a disgrace to Tsukishima Kei.  
As the piece of chocolate in his mouth had finally melted completely he broke of the next piece, repeating the earlier progress. He had already made his way through half a bar of milk chocolate like this. This whole time he just sat on his bed, flipping through the pages of some archaeology magazine without really looking at them, loud music blasting through his trusty headphones.  
The weekend had finally come and so Tsukishima was freed from his annoying volleyballteam for now. Actually most of them were okay, most of the time, but two very hotblooded people in particular made hanging around with the team for longer than necessary a torture.  
Without warning the door to Tsukishima's room was flung open and his older brother Akiteru entered, followed by Yamaguchi, who gave Tsukishima a bright smile. Before the blond had enough time to react his brother had already stolen his headphones from him, giving him a look of disappointment.  
„You shouldn't have your music that loud, you didn't even hear the doorbell and you shouldn't eat that much chocolate again, you'll gain weight.“, Akiteru lectured his younger brother, who just gave him an annoyed click with his tongue, before shoving him out of the room.  
People had told him, he would get fat for ages, but all he ever really did was grow.  
Now that his annoying older brother was finally out of the room Tsukishima shifted his attention to Yamaguchi who had just been standing around waiting.  
„You're early“ Tsukishima noticed, with a short glance at his clock.  
„Sorry Tsukki.“, Yamaguchi replied while putting down his bag and taking out another, smaller bag from its inside. „But I brought cake.“  
„What kind?“, Tsukishima asked, trying to make it sound like a casual question.  
Yamaguchi chuckled, before replying: „You know exactly what kind.“  
For a first time a small smile appeared on Tsukishima's lips. „I'll go make us some tea, can you set up the things for the studying?“  
Without waiting for Yamaguchi to actually respond Tsukishima left the room to wander into the kitchen downstairs. As he entered his mother shot him a look with that weird bright smile she always had, when Yamaguchi was over. Somehow his family seemed to be very fond of his best and only friend. Maybe because he was his best and only friend.  
„Will Tadashi stay for dinner?“, Tsukishima's mother asked with that oddly warm smile. Tsukishima just nodded while pouring water into the kettle and placing it on the stove. After a moment of silence his mother let out a sigh, before ruffling her younger son's hair, she actually had to tiptoe a little to do this.  
„Sometimes I wonder how you are even friends with him, you're always so cold. It's a good thing you have him though.“, she rambled on, while pushing him aside from the stove to take over the tea making.  
„Ugh, mother, please...“, Tsukishima growled, while searching the cabinets for some teacups and also some plates and fork for the cake, his mother had this habit of rearranging everything in the kitchen every now and then, so he could never be sure where to find things. But every time he would complain about it, she would laugh and say that a fresh perspective helped her having more fun in life. To Tsukishima this way of thinking always seemed somehow foolish. Wasn't it much easier to just leave everything in place, easily accessible and structured?  
After a few minutes of rummaging through the cabinets he had finally found everything and placed it on a small tablet. After another moment his mother placed the kettle onto the tablet as well and gave her son another lovely rustle through the already messed up blonde hair. With a click of his tongue he picked up the tablet and carried it back into his room.

Yamaguchi had already spread his school material all over Tsukishima's desk and somehow managed to find a second chair, which he was sitting on, dangling his legs. When Tsukishima entered the room Yamaguchi immediately jumped up, taking the tablet from his hands to place it on the desk. He than grabbed the bag with the cake again and placed a piece on each of the plates.  
Strawberry shortcake. Tsukishima's favourite.  
He smiled as he sat down on the second chair, while Yamaguchi was still pouring the tea Tsukishima took a look at the notes spread all over his table. Math. A small smile cracked up on the blondes face.  
Tsukishima never really liked helping others with their homework, but he didn't mind doing it for Yamaguchi, because Yamaguchi didn't actually need teaching. Tsukishima never understood, why his friend would still ask him to study regularly. Maybe that was just his way of showing he wanted to spend time.  
After Yamaguchi was finally done pouring he grabbed a pencil and stared down at his paper.  
„So, what did you need my help for?“, Tskushima asked, eyebrows slightly raised while he still skimmed the pages for anything even remotely wrong.  
„This one!“, Yamaguchi explained, while pointing the tip of his pencil to one particular exercise. Tsukishima looked at it for a second.  
„You solved it correctly.“, he said, while taking a fork full of delicious cake.  
„Yeah, but I don't know how I even did it.“, Yamaguchi explained with a sly smile, while scratching his head. Tsukishima let out a slight sigh, before he started to explain. Yamaguchi scribbled down notes with a coloured pen next to the correctly solved equation and once the explanation was done he nodded, as if he already knew everything. They then repeated that whole procedure for another hour or so, until Tsukishima got tired of it.  
Without a word the blond got up, grabbed the dishes and left his room to bring them back down into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he was instantly greeted by a wave of hot humid air, the smell of fish and his mother chopping vegetables. With a wide smile she looked at her youngest son.  
„So, is Tadashi staying for dinner? You haven't told me yet, but there is more than enough food anyways.“, she said, without looking up.  
„I'll tell him.“, Tsukishima mumbled back, trying to escape his mothers grasp as fast as possible.  
„What do you mean you'll tell him? Haven't you asked him yet?“, she asked, before he came even close to the door, but he acted as if he didn't hear her. The mother slightly sighted, before calling after he son for a last time: „Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, so no more chocolate for now!“  
Without answer he closed the kitchen door behind him.

„Oi, you wanna stay for dinner?“, Tsukishima asked, as he pushed the door to his room open. Yamaguchi was still sitting at the table, scribbling something in his notebook. Upon hearing the question Yamaguchi closed his notebook a little to rapidly.  
„Um, sure, I'll just have to tell my parents,“ he said, while jumping up and almost knocking the chair over. „Do you think its okay if I use your phone?“  
Tsukishima just nodded. Scenes like this one repeated themeselves every other week. Tsukishima had seen it happen regularely for the past few years. Yamaguchi would call his parents, ask if it were okay for him to come home later. They wouldn't mind, they wouldn't even mind him staying at Tsukishima's place for the night.  
Tsukishima thought about wheter or not, he should already get the guest futon ready, but it would be bothersome. Absentminded he streched his hand out to reach the half finished bar of chocolate on the table, when the door opened.  
„My mother said I could stay the night, thats okay with you, right?“  
Tsukishima just gave an approving hum, while breaking of a piece of chocolate for himself.  
„Oh and your mother said we should come down for dinner.“, Yamaguchi added, before swiftly snatching the piece of chocolate from his friends hand and shoving it into his own mouth. Yamaguchi chewed it. Tsukishima gave his friend a more than slightly annoyed look, before lifting himself up the chair.  
„Sorry Tsukki.“, Yamaguchi smiled, before following his tall friend out of the room again.

After dinner the two sat around on Tsukishima's bed, because getting up to fix the guest futon was still too bothersome. So they just sat and casually talked, while sharing what was left of the chocolate. Even after repeated scolding Yamaguchi was still chewing, but it only bothered Tsukishima a little. When it came to Yamaguchi a lot of things he would usually hate only bothered him a little. Like silly nicknames, helping with studying or even chewing chocolate instead of eating it the proper way. As long as only Yamaguchi did these things maybe they weren't that bothersome after all.  
Time had passed before they even noticed and the sky outside turned a almost black looking dark blue, light up only by the streetlights and occasional stars. And they still hadn't fetched the guest futon.  
„Tsukki, would you mind sharing your bed with me?“, Yamaguchi suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had settled for the past few minutes. Tsukishima gave him a questioning look.  
„We used to do this when we were kids.“, Yamaguchi continued, gazing out of the window.  
„I guess we did.“, Tsukishima answered, following Yamaguchi's eyes, before jumping up from the bed again. Yamaguchi silently watched as Tsukishima rummaged trough his closet, before throwing one of his shirts in Yamaguchi's general direction.  
„Here, you didn't bring any clothes for the night, right?“, he never did, even though he always stayed the night. „You can use the bathroom first.“  
After that Tsukishima just sat down on the bed again, packing the few last bites of chocolate into the wrapping paper that used to cover them. While he waited for Yamaguchi to return Tsukishima gazed outside the window. The tiny specks glowing in the dark sky oddly resembled Yamaguchi's freckles-covered skin. The though made Tsukishima chuckle for a moment, before his thoughts trailed of again.  
After Yamaguchi came back, changed into the shirt that was way too big for him, they swapped places. When Tsukishima came back from changing Yamaguchi sat on the edge of his bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
Without warning Tsukishima pressed the light switch, causing darkness to fill the room immediately. Maybe Yamaguchi slightly flinched,in the darkness it was hard to make out. Tsukishima walked up to his bed and crawled into it. Yamaguchi still sat on the edge, not moving an inch.  
„You suggested this, so come on.“, Tsukishima murmured, with his eyes already closed. He could feel the covers slightly shifting while Yamaguchi slipped into the bed next to him.  
It was a lot less spacious, now that both of them had grown up, so it took the two some time to find a comfortable position. They finally settled with Tsukshima lying on his back and Yamaguchi snuggled to his side, using the blond's arm as a pillow. And it didn't even bother Tsukishima a little.  
„Good night Tsukki.“, Yamaguchi whispered, his faze nuzzled against Tsukishima's shoulder.  
„Good night Tadashi.“, Tsukishima mumbled back, barely audible, but he could feel the smile forming on his friends face against his shoulder.

Yamaguchi's eyes were melting chocolate, his hair as soft as whipped cream and his lips sweeter than any chocolate Tsukishima had ever tasted. And it was just a slight bit annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I told you this was fluffy.  
> Comments/Kudos/Whatever are very much appreciated. If you actually liked my writing you could check out my [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) I take requests ;)


End file.
